


Perfectly Unyielding Rule-Abider

by SilentWaves



Category: Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Attraction, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Rated T for swearing, it's more like Kirisame admiring Kinrou to the point where she might just have a crush on him, they don't really get together, yeah I just love Kirisame a lot ok don't @ me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWaves/pseuds/SilentWaves
Summary: Kirisame is new to the Kingdom of Science. She's adjusting well enough, but she also can't help but notice the older village guard whose pure personality and admirable qualities have her heart skipping a beat.
Relationships: Kinrou & Kirisame (Dr. STONE), Kinrou/Kirisame (Dr. STONE)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Perfectly Unyielding Rule-Abider

**Author's Note:**

> Whew can you guys believe ONE LINE from Minami created a whole ship? Me neither. (also, I had to invent a new relationship tag thanks y'all)
> 
> Also, I tried writing in a way that I hope reflects Kirisame's speech patterns, and figuring out how modern idioms would be said in a time before science was... not fun.

It wasn’t uncommon to see Kirisame alone. At first, everyone assumed it was because of her regret at being a part of Ibara's plan to kill everyone from the kingdom of science. Later, they realized that she just didn’t enjoy being with many people at once.

The generals (with the exception of Ryusui, obviously) could emphasize. 

Senku had been desperate to get Kirisame to work, saying how glad he was to have a second gorilla on their team, though he later realized that she did her best work on her own. He began to send the harder tasks to her temporary hut that she built outside the village, yet made sure that they were simple enough so she wouldn’t mess them up. He would always receive a basketful of useful, completed pieces.

Ukyo doesn’t pay too much attention to many others anyways, other than listening for information that could potentially harm the kingdom or their plans. However, he does enjoy the pleasant tinkling of her hair accessories as she walks by to deliver her work to Senku. At the very least, he feels at ease knowing that it would be more difficult for her to sneak up on them.

Gen has secretly created a mental list of potential personalities for Kirisame. It’s obvious that she went through a lot of abuse while growing up with Ibara, though he can’t be certain how she’s dealt with it. She has been made aware that Ibara was a horrible person, but it’s possible that she feels an undesired lingering parental love for him, as is common in some abuse survivors. Gen feels like Kirisame is an interesting specimen to study. Kirisame, on the other hand, is cautious of him and his lethal silver tongue.

Chrome, who behaves much like the knowledgeable young adult that he is, doesn’t bother Kirisame much because of her intimidating mature air. She’s clearly confident in her skills, and Chrome was too, though they were in wildly different subjects. The one time Chrome tried to rally Kirisame into a discussion about their newest project, she had given him a glare so harsh he swore his heart stopped for a second. They don’t talk much. 

But if Kirisame was cold towards Chrome, then she was Arctic with Ryusui. He, not being one to avoid an attractive person (which, according to him, included everyone), has already made a near-enemy of Kirisame after their first meeting. It wasn’t that he was a bad person—Kirisame could sense as much, because he was very kind and had a very honest sense of ambition—it was just that he reminded her too much of Mozu.

Mozu and Kirisame weren’t friends (acquaintances would be a better term here) by choice, but instead by necessity. They, with the exception of Ibara, were undoubtedly the strongest members of their island. And because Ibara wanted an extra layer of security for the Medusa and it’s wielder, he decided that Kirisame and Mozu would travel together for most of their trips outside the palace. 

Their conversations weren’t dull, though Kirisame wishes they were. Mozu was, to put it frankly, a bastard and a piece of shit through and through. It doesn’t mean that she wants him to stay petrified forever, though she figures Senku wasn’t planning on that anyways. Regardless, no matter how much time they spent together, Kirisame had never warmed to Mozu’s personality.

He was completely selfish, only caring about his own ambitions and never the feelings of others. One could argue that Kirisame was, by contrast, _too_ sensitive to others’ emotions, but that isn’t relevant at the moment. 

He also only liked talking about girls. Sure, Kirisame agrees that women could be just as attractive as men, but Mozu doesn’t quite describe them in the same romantic way that Kirisame would. Quite the opposite, in fact, because all she would ever hear would be about their _’soft-looking breasts, Kirisame, that’s the best part of a woman’_ or their _’adorable faces, like deer caught at the end of a hunt’_. 

It was predatory, was what it was, and though she respected Mozu’s strength, it doesn’t deter from the fact that he was—is—a complete ass who never saw women as anything more than objects for his pleasure.

And Ryusui, whether intentional or not, had emulated the same behaviour as him. Obviously, it wasn’t quite the same. Kirisame got the feeling that Ryusui was more of a gentleman-type, though expressed in a very blunt manner. It was clear from day one of her joining the Kingdom of Science that he was ambitious in that admirable way where he won't give in until he gets what he desires, and won't accept anything less than perfection from it.

However, her admiration was cut short as soon as he talked to her. Kirisame wasn’t sure about the details of those who were revived from long ago, but she didn’t want to live in a society where she would be greeted with a _"hey, I love you! What's your name?"_. 

It wasn’t the same as Mozu, though she avoided Ryusui anyways. Perhaps a bit unfair of her, but she figured the others would give her time to adjust, so she had time to figure this out.

So Kirisame had settled into a comfortable routine, working hard everyday and then observing the others for the remainder of the day. There was much to observe, because there were many people to see. 

She hadn’t been allowed to see too much romance back on the island, since Ibara had been very adamant about not letting Kirisame anywhere near the Head of their Village. However, that doesn’t stop her from desiring it. 

It doesn’t cloud her judgement though—she would never allow such a thing to distract her from her mission to protect the Kingdom of Science. She would never tie herself to someone who turns out to be as rotten as Ibara is, nor someone as inconsiderate as Mozu.

Though even with her sharp eyes and carefully-tuned ears, she found out that she couldn't find a single flaw in Kinrou, the older guard of the village.

That was false, she could find flaws in anything if she looked hard enough, and the only flaw she found in Kinrou was just that he cared _too much_ , and how could she consider that as something unpleasant?

He always spoke in stern, efficient lines—saying what was on his mind in the least destructive way possible. He thought in straight lines, and the words that came out of his mouth were just as even.

Kirisame hadn’t realized until she heard him talk how much she hated the twisted words which were commonplace on her island.

Amaryllis, who was one of the purest souls Kirisame had ever known, even if it was only for a short while, was extremely capable of turning her suitors from the village into pliable mush in her hands. Mozu, who knew how convincing he could be, with his objectively attractive body and admirable strength, could coax nearly any girl on the island into ‘playing’ with him (and Kirisame says _nearly_ because she would never fall for such a trap).

And there was Ibara.

Ibara, who managed to trick her into believing that the greatly respected Head was the one giving those unjust orders. Ibara, who had always spoken with twisting words and roundabout paths in his logic so that Kirisame could reach the cruel conclusion that he created for her. Ibara, who could dance with words in the same way rats could dance with disease. 

She was glad to be here now, hearing Kinrou’s voice which was barren of any deceit or trickery. She figures that not being tricked by others should be a basic human right, though she finds out quickly that it's simply much too difficult for most people to always speak their honest truth, whether by omission or by outright lying. 

Someone like Magma, though honest, had the most harmful intentions at heart. Gen was obvious, as it is essentially his job to do to their enemies what Ibara did to Kirisame. Even Senku sometimes, as logical as he is, has a way of collaborating with Gen to create an illusion where Kirisame doesn’t know it’s all a show until she was told to applaud. 

She wouldn’t admit it to anyone but herself, but she was scared of being tricked again. Maybe that’s why she found herself near Kinrou most of the time.

But because she found the time to be with Kinrou, she noticed more things about him, which made her want to be with him all the more.

First, it was the strange pieces of ice, which Senku had later explained were called ‘glass’, and the pieces that Kinrou had were specially designed to magically manipulate light in a way that would allow him to see better. 

It would certainly be a good solution for the blurry-eye disease that many on her island have, if Senku and his sorcery could use light to cure it. 

So, Kirisame reasoned, spending time with him would just be for the sake of those people on her home island whom she has wronged so deeply by listening to Ibara. 

It wouldn’t be to listen to Kinrou’s strong and steady voice, and the blunt truths that passed through his lips.

It wouldn’t be to watch as the light glinting off the glass on his face accentuates his eyes, nor the way his haircut framed that same intense glare.

It wouldn’t be to watch as he trains with such an earnest dedication to his craft, and… well… Kirisame could excuse it if it was for the sake of training and bettering herself.

Kinrou was used to training against trees and his younger brother, Kirisame could tell. His techniques were best suited against another spear-wielder, or an opponent who couldn’t fight back at all in order to polish his skills.

Kirisame reasons that she would have probably been better off fighting against Kohaku if she wanted a serious sparring session, though because Kohaku is one of the heaviest-lifters of the Kingdom, she is therefore given the most work to do. And unless it’s late at night or early in the morning, there just isn’t time to train against Kohaku in an open-enough field where they’re sure that they wouldn’t accidentally destroy anything.

Tsubasa… was Tsubasa, and Kirisame was pretty sure that he could actually kill her if she wasn’t careful enough. At least Mozu had been cautious of her Medusa device, but she is no longer in possession of that.

So Kirisame would just have to settle for third-best, which, though she wouldn’t admit it, wasn’t ‘third’ in any way.

His name referred to the beautiful rare metal of gold, after all. 

It would have been easy enough to dismiss him if she didn’t see the obvious brotherly love he carries for Ginrou, even though he’s a sleazy douchebag who is clearly too much of a coward to be a village guard. his voice would always carry a note of exasperation when he talks about Ginrou, though there was a gentle smile behind every word. 

One day, he mentioned how sparring against her was a good learning experience for him to improve his own skills. To return the favour, he suggested to teach her how to read and write.

“I’m by no means the best at it,” he had said, “though I’m sure the generals are too busy at the moment with planning our oversea trip to be teaching, so I can assist with the fundamentals.”

In fear of sounding too enthusiastic to be learning _yet another_ thing from this Kingdom of Science, she couldn’t do more than nod in response.

In the short time that she’s been assigned to work for Senku’s Kingdom, Kirisame finds that she genuinely enjoys being there. It didn’t feel suspiciously _off_ , like her life with Ibara, nor forced, like her ‘friendship’ with Mozu.

It was carrying out small tasks that fit together to become a large project. It was seeing the five wise generals live up to their title in their diligence and steady work. It was sparring with Kohaku when she was available, and with Kinrou when she wasn’t. 

It was enjoying her time with Kinrou, perhaps more so than she should have—learning how to draw scribbles that held a clear and unmistakable message, learning how to fight a seasoned spear warrior, learning that there were indeed people out there with straightforward earnesty who followed the rules to the letter because the world would be an endless spiral of chaos without them.

When they boarded the Perseus for their voyage, the reporter had said that Kirisame must have gotten along well with Kinrou. She was clearly very observant, or maybe Kirisame wasn’t as subtle as she thought.

In any case, she was right, because Kirisame had boarded this voyage to fulfill a duty to the new Head, yet has found herself enjoying her stay just a bit.

There were a few personalities that she would need to get used to, though she felt they were much better people deep down inside compared to those whom she grew up with. 

There would be work, as is the quota to meet in order for the Kingdom of Science to function, though Kirisame would be bored without it.

And as a bonus, there is a man with a heart of gold and a steadiness of steel. A man who proved to Kirisame that honest, good people do exist. A man who proved to Kirisame that strength does not need to rest in being the strongest fighter, but instead just being _strong enough_ to protect those whom they love.

It wasn’t a guarantee for this attraction to lead to romance, at least not right now, though Kirisame figures any seed planted had the chance of sprouting into something beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> So there is a _slight_ possibility that I'll add a continuation of this one-shot if there is further canon development on this ship... which is unlikely but also I'll be sad if Inagaki forgets about what an absolutely amazing person Kirisame is.
> 
> Until then, chat with me on [Tumblr](https://voicelesswaves.tumblr.com/)! And feel free to leave any thoughts in the comments! I love hearing feedback, positive or negative.


End file.
